An Almost Warriors story
by edwardandbella4eva
Summary: I wrote this as a school assignment this past year, I hope you like it. One-shot.


**A/N:I wrote this awhile ago, for a school assignment. It was meant to be a short story 1 page long, but I ended up with about 5 pages. I got an A+(The assignment was 40 points and I got 10 EC- A total of 50 points), my teacher loved it and even made a photo copy of mine for future years. I enjoyed writing a lot so decided to put it on here. This is my first fan fiction here. I am working on a fan fiction for Twilight- Alice drags Bella shopping, check it . **

**ME: I own Warriors!  
**

**Disclaimer: No you don't! The 4 authors that make up Erin Hunter did.  
**

**ME: I thought I told you to get me it, I'm talking to those authors.  
**

***8 hours later*  
**

**ME: After being arrested (then bailed out by my mom) I now have a restraining order because I tried to kill one of the ladies so she would give me the Warriors story, It didn't work.  
**

**Disclaimer: Say it  
**

**ME: I don't want to!  
**

**Disclaimer: Say it! Do you want to get sued? SAY IT! SAY IT!  
**

**ME: Fine, I don't own the Warriors series but I do own these characters, just not the concept. Now read.  
**

**The almost warriors story**

"Grandchildren, you ask about this medal of mine." Cookie a well known rouge cat with large haunches perfect for climbing trees purred, his green eyes glittered, he had told the kits the story a million or more times but they still acted as if the story had just happened yesterday and they had not heard it yet.

"Tell us the story! Tell us the story grandpa!" Hollykit, Blazekit, and Rubykit squeak.

"Well, I was walking along the river in Riverclan territory looking for fish when a patrol chased me off of the land, they called me a prey-stealer, as if that mattered to me. I found it inside of a hollow log that reeked of twoleg, it was made out of white twoleg's fake wood and shaped like a twoleg nest. I grabbed it thinking that if a twoleg kept it in this odd nest than it must be important. I saw two twolegs with them holding them and wearing them as if they owned the whole forest and lake one had it around his no-fur neck, and I remember thinking that if I could steal from a twoleg I could do anything…"

"Daisystar!" The kits squeak in terror, Daisystar the cream colored she-cat was sopped with stinky Shadowclan blood, her pale green eyes were a blood-shot red. She was catchimg her breath as if she had run around the whole lake being chased by a pack of dogs.

"Cookie, we really need you Shadowclan has attaked and Blossemheart had died, I'm very sorry for your loss, I wish there was something we could have done." Daisystar panted.

"What!, no not my daughter, she can't die… no, no , no. Her death will be avenged and I will fight as no cat has ever fought before." Replied Cookie. Cookie told the kits to go into the nursery through the kit tunnel and to explain the situation of the battle as nicely as possible to their mother,Willowfur.

The two raced back to camp. They ran through the thorn barrier.

"Cookie, you go help your son with Darkstar, I will help Inkthread." Said Daisystar.

"I'm coming son!" said Cookie to Burrowfur, the dark tom had matted fur and looked tired, his brown eyes glistened with the determination to beat Shadowclan. Darkstar showed no signs of stopping and kept on fighting as Chuck joined the action. The battle-thirsty leader clawed for Cookie's belly but he dodged and swiped her stomach and flank. The she-cat blacked out, her body went limp.

"She's loosing a life." Ripples of wispers went through the warriors. They paused, they were worried about how many lives the she-cat had left.

"Why did everyone get quiet mommy?" asked Blazekit.

"Shhhhh, go back into the corner with your brother and sister." Replied Willowfur. Just as she spoke a dark shadow crossed the nursery, and the tom attacked Willowfur.

"Mommy!" the kits squeal. Hearing the sound of terrified yowls coming from his kits Burrowfur raced to the nursery. He saw the Shadowclan deputy, Krinklefur on top of his mate biting her scruff.

"Get off of her!" Burrowfur yowled. He clawed at the tom Krinklefur's blood pooled on the cold stone ground of the nursery. The kits bit the tom's tail knowing only that their mother was being killed by the second. Daisystar helped Darkstar up. The two ran to the nursery.

"I can't believe that one of my warriors would attack a nursery!" Darkstar said. She looked as is if she just saw a squirrel playing moss-ball with a cat when she saw who it was, her mate, her deputy, Krinklefur! She swiped Krinklefur's flank, tears welling in her eyes. He died in her blow. "Please forgive me, it was his idea, he said that you where planning to steal our land. I am so very sorry, he will never bother you again. I will send our medicine cat Cloverthyme over to help with wounds while your medicine cat Goldenlily is helping Willowfur.

"Already here!" chimed Goldenlily through bundles of cobwebs and herbs. He listened for a heartbeat. "She's alive, that means that there is still hope." He whispered. He grabbed his bundles and set to work, he told Burrowfur to keep the kits calm and Goldenlily gave each kit a small mouse and a poppyseed. He put pultices and cobwebs on Willowfur's body. Goldenlily spoke " Her wounds are deep, they will need some extra care. Keep her warm, let the kits surround her. Don't let her get up from her nest. I have given her 2 poppyseeds for pain and so she can sleep. Once she wakes up give her a nice piece of freshkill. There is hope in all treatment."

-1 moon later-

"You have recovered well." Goldenlily said greeting to Willowfur. The kits where becoming apprentices today and she would be moving into his den for a little extra healing time. Some of the deeper wounds where still open. Goldenlily sniffed her cobwebs. Wet, he put a new layer on. "Featherpaw, go fetch some new moss for Willowfur. Put it in my den. Thank You."

"How is she doing?" asked Burrowfur.

"Good, she should be fully healed by next moon." Replied Goldenlily.

The End


End file.
